fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Alisseia
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Alisseia! Thanks for your edit to the File:Gamble.png page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Ash9876 (talk) 22:54, December 6, 2017 (UTC) Hi! Welcome to the wiki, I'm Astrarche and I've been here for a collective of two years now so I just wanted to give you a little welcome. Fair warning thought not a lot of people like it when other people edit their pages, even if it is for something innocent like correcting spelling and grammar. Nonetheless, if you've got any qustions, I can probably answer them! Ftf is all about collaboration and I'm sure you can find a guild for Tarli to join if you wish to! Astrarche (talk) I think that Gamble and the Sword of Change are super creative, they will just be highly difficult to use in a combat rp. It will be difficult for people to tell if you're "rigging" the odd of the gamble and could also put you at a severe disadvantage. My personal advice for any newbie is to start simple with your character, no need for unnecessary drama or "Strongest Mage in the World" nonsense which I think you've done well and in a creative way. What I would suggest is to maybe give her a secondary magic, something simple like perhaps athletic magic or basic use of an elemental magic to lessen the dependency on Luck. It's a great concept and should stay as the forefront of her magical abilities but it would also make sense for her to have something to fall back on. Astrarche (talk) Libras, right? Also, don't worry about it, you're new and just starting to work on building characters. If I picking an element for her I think water, wind or light would be fitting. Astrarche (talk) Or perhaps, and I just realized she has requip, on her, you could give her more than just the Blade of Chance another magical sword or two, plus talent in swordsmanship, could give her the edge she needs! Astrarche (talk) It's no problem, feel free to talk to me any time! also if you still wanted to go the weapon route, I'd do a sword with offensive magic, such as an elemental magic that she can use spells through. Astrarche (talk)